The Well With No People
by Kitty Kagome
Summary: Some people beleive in reincarnations. What if Kagome was not the only a reincarnation of Kitkyo, but Kikiyo was also a reincarnation of someone else?
1. Drowning in My Own Tears

Yay! My first Inu-Yasha ff! There was going to be another one, but it got too hard to write. Maybe I'll so it again over the summer. I dunno. Anyway, this story my be a little confusing and such. Don't hate me if you hate it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome slipped on her big yellow backpack, ready to venture back into the fudale ara. She hoped that she had not stayed to long-she was not in the mood to deal with Inu-Yasha in a bad mood.  
  
"I'm leaving!" she yelled to her mother and grandfather. Her brother was off playing in somewhere--she had not checked to see where exacly.  
  
It had rained the following morning, and the blades of grass still held drops of water on it. Her shoes made an unpleasent squishing sound as she walked to the well in the moist ground. The well was now in her site.  
  
She felt a drop land on her cloths. Odd. She thought the rainclouds had already left...  
  
In fact, they seemed to now cover the sky, makeing everything look black and white.  
  
'I hope it isn't raining on the other side of the well,' she thought, putting one leg inside it.  
  
A hand grabbed her ankle.  
  
She screamed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Keh," said Inu-Yasha, "She's late."  
  
"How can she be late?" asked Sango. "She never gave us an exact time to when she was comeing." Inu-Yasha glared at her. Sango shrugged and continued what she was doing.  
  
The leaves rustled in the wind, swirling around the group as they awaited Kagome's return. Miroku looked to the sky.  
  
"Looks like some rain clouds are comeing in," he said. Inu-Yasha wasn't paying attention. He thought her heard a scream from the bottom of the well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I so scared you!" said Souta. Kagome was sitting at the foot of the well, her hand on her chest.  
  
"Of course you did!" she snapped at him. "The last time something from the well grabbed me, it was a demon trying to kill me!" Souta shrugged as she stood up, whipeing off the wet grass that had gotton stuck to her skirt when she fell down.  
  
"Are you leaving?" asked Souta, climbing out of the well with Kagome's help.  
  
"Sure am!" said Kagome.  
  
"HOw long will you be gone?" he asked. "If you want, I can get your homework and put in down in the bottom of the well for you."  
  
"Okay," said Kagome, "Though I don't know if we'll be staying in Kaede's Village the whole time." Souta nodded, as if he understood.  
  
Kagome once again put her foot into the well.  
  
Nothing grabbed it this time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Kagome got out of the well, Inu-Yasha was there, waiting, along with everyone else.  
  
"You're late," he said.  
  
"How can I be late?" she asked. "I didn't give you an exact time on when I would be comeing back."  
  
"That's what I told him," said Sango, standing up.  
  
Kagome sighed and took a step forward.  
  
A hand grabbed her shoulder. She turned around and saw herself. If she had wet greasy hair, blue eyes, pale skin and a tatter, water ruined cotten dress on.  
  
It was not really her. And she knew it was not Kikiyo either.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yay! First chapter done! Sorry if it was so short ;-_-. I'll try and write the second one soon! If you hated it, fine. And if I spelt anyone's names wrong, please tell me! I can hardly spell my own name, so that means I really suck at spelling other peoples. 


	2. Snow and Blood and Tears

^-^ Yay! Next Chapter! I'm sorry if the last one was so boring—things will look up in this one, I promise!  
  
To keiman and kei: Omgah! That's exactly what I thought at the begging, when my lovely friend Kao-Sama let me barrow her Inu-Yasha mangas (my mom thinks they're evil ;-_-). But then, if you really thing about it, it would be impossible. I mean, that would mean Kikiyo would of gotten half of her soul, then Kagome would have only had half a soul, then when half of it when back to Kikiyo, she would have one fourth, and then probably would of died or become a vegetable or something. O.o To Lady of the Deadly Dance: I sure will! Right now I'm trying to finish reading all of Maiden Of The Moon's storied there are so many of them! But they are all good (so far!). M'kay, on with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome disappeared into the well.  
  
"What the hell- - ?!?" asked Inu-Yasha. "What - - who was that?"  
  
Was it...  
  
Kikiyo? No. It couldn't of been.  
  
...  
  
Could it?  
  
"It looked like Kagome - - maybe Kikiyo?" asked Shippo, hopping over to the well.  
  
"That was not Kikiyo," said a voice behind them. "Nor was it Kagome. It was the reincarnation before them."  
  
They turned around, Miroku grabbing his beads, ready to open the wind tunnel, Sango hoisting up her boomerang, and Inu-Yasha pulling out his Tetsiga.  
  
There stood what might have been Kagome when she was a little girl. She was wearing a long black dress with long sleeves and a turtleneck collar. The only think she wore otherwise besides the dress was a silver cross hanging on a leather chain from her neck. Her hair was up in two buns.  
  
"That was Kasaru. She was right before Kikiyo - - she was drowned in the bone eater's well, when it had water. By her mother. She thought that Kasaru was a witch," said the little girl.  
  
"Who are you?" demanded Inu-Yasha, stepping up to the child.  
  
"I am Kouta. I think I came before Kasaru," she said. "I was murdered by a priest, because I knew what he was doing to my little brother." Her eyes glazed over, as if she was thinking about something far away from the present day. "It was snowing when I was killed..." He eyes snapped back to the present.  
  
"I should not be here," she said, walking past Inu-Yasha and the other three, towards the well. "The others would be upset if I told you anything."  
  
"The others?" asked Sango.  
  
"The other reincarnations," she said. "You didn't think Kagome was the only one, did you?"  
  
"You mean," said Miroku, "That Kikiyo was also an incarnation of some one?"  
  
Kouta nodded. "As am I. It goes far back. Very far. I'm sure that even before Kagome was spawned into her present day, there were some before her, between Kikiyo, and her."  
  
She stopped at the well.  
  
"The place were she's at..." she said. "You can't go with her. Or help her. She has to face herself. And others. That is how it always was. I even did it too, but it was right before I died, because I was so young."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Some things are better left to those who are their own," said Kouta.  
  
"Wha- - That made no sense!" said Miroku. Kouta shook her head.  
  
"It did," she said, "think about it. Maybe you'll get it, monk."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aieee! I wanted to make it longer, but my dad just came to pick me up from the library! I promise promise promise that I will write more tomorrow instead of going to my friends house! Keep those reviews coming! Ja ne!!! 


	3. A Gathering of Ghousts

M'kay, here is the next chappie, as promised. ^-^. Agh! Nobody is on- line to IM! I feel sooooooooooooo alone! Oh, well. I'm also a little disappointed because I had no idea what was happening on CSI: Miami last night. My stepbrother was playing is guitar to loud. Anyway, on with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Kagome opened her eyes, her head was humming. She appeared to be in a vast expiation of whiteness. There was no ground or walls or anything of the sort. She was just...there. Floating.  
  
"You must be Kagome," said a voice behind her. It sounded exactly like Kagome. She turned.  
  
The person who said it looked like Kagome, aside from sounding like her. She even wore the same outfit. The only difference was that she had an "M" tattooed across her eye. And that her eyes held no pupils.  
  
"I'm Kinship," said the girl. "An alternate reality version of you. Nice to meet you!" Kagome blinked at the girl.  
  
"Were am I?" she asked, looking at what appeared to be down. There was a shadow.  
  
"The Astral Plain," said another voice. The person who spoke appeared behind Kinship. She looked like an older version on Kagome, but with red hair and green eyes. She had on a pleated green skirt and a yellow shirt on it.  
  
"I am Koenix, Kinship's reincarnation," she said. "I welcome you. You'll have to wait a while for the others to appear." Koenix looked around. "Speaking of which, were is Kumara?"  
  
"Here," said a raspy voice. The girl that had pulled Kagome into the well appeared beside Koenix. She glared at Kagome.  
  
"I like Kikiyo better," Kumara said.  
  
"Oh, be quiet," said Kinship. Another person appeared beside her.  
  
"And where were you, Kouta?" asked Koenix. "Talking with mortals again? Kimiko Koyama will not like that. You know what she told you about interfering."  
  
Kouta waved her hand. "Yes, I know. But I was afraid her friends would do something rash, like try to jump into the well and 'save her', or something."  
  
"It doesn't matter!" snapped Kumara. "Those who disobey Lady Kimiko will suffer!" Kumara pearly white teeth, as if she meant to bite Kouta.  
  
"You are full of empty threats," said Kouta.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*  
  
Soon, everyone had gathered.  
  
There was Kassie, a cowgirl, with curly blonde hair. A sheriff killed her.  
  
Katharine was Kagome's future self. Her black hair was put into a tight bun, and she wore a uniform out of Star Trek.  
  
Kineme was another alternate reality Kagome, with scales and a tight, skin showing leather outfit. She also seemed to dislike Kagome.  
  
There were, many, many more, some of the before reincarnations, some of them alternate Kagomes. They filled in the white space as far as the eye could see.  
  
The last to arrive was an old woman, with white hair and a brown cloak. She looked at Kagome with no emotion.  
  
"I," she said, "Am Kimiko Koyama. The first. You are a reincarnation of me. Do not argue. You may think that it was Kikiyo, but there was one before her. And before her. And before even her. In the end it came back to me. But are you willing to let these other people become reincarnations? There will be more, but that depends if you can make it."  
  
Kagome looked at Kimiko with fear. There was something wrong with her being here, and there was something wrong with the other people being here. Her head began to spin.  
  
"Amateur," whispered Kumara.  
  
"You were the same way," said Kouta. "I suggest you let Kimiko do the testing of what she is and is not."  
  
"Lady Kimiko," said someone from the back.  
  
"Step forward, Kalama," said Kimiko nodding. A girl who, like all the others, looked like Kagome, appeared at the front. She had short brown hair and purple eyes. She was also much shorter for someone of the muscle she contained. She was wearing something that appeared to be knight's armor.  
  
"There is a problem," she said, "And it involves Kikiyo."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cliffhanger, hanging from a cliff! And that's why it's called cliffhanger! ... Sorry. I just felt I had to do that. ;^-^. Anyway, next chappie soon! M'kay? And keep dem reviews comin! The almighty review button commandeths thee!  
  
Review button: Press me.... press me!!! 


End file.
